revenge and pranks are sweet
by british bomb shell 21
Summary: first fan fic this is basicly people getting revenge and doing some weird pranks also losts of couples and a bit of kissing
1. Chapter 1

Girls just want to have fun

Hi! My name is Cammie Morgan and I go to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young woman. Now if you have a high enough clearance which you probably do since Ur reading this you would know we are highly trained spies who have just found out about a boys school who just moved in! Now these boys are very cocky especially one very dreamy green eyed boy STOP IT CAMMIE I thought

"Ok Bex u got everything set "I said though my comns to my best friend Rebecca Baxter but only call her that if u want to be in the infirmary for a month trust me (I've been there!)

"yep those boys won't know what hit them if you get what I mean" "YEAH" my other two best friends macey mchenry yes THE macey mechenry and the super genius who sometimes I think accidentally swallowed a dictionary knowing her clumsiness Liz said.

"Okay let's do this"

We all got in our cat suits and masks (and no we do not were these on a regular basis they just come in handy sometimes) and slipped under their beds.

As they came in I counted down to three and pooped up and blended in (I don't get called the chameleon for nothing you know!)

Ounce I was right behind Zack he whipped around and attacked me, but as he ran forward he tripped the wire and they and their room was covered in pink feathers and pink foam (THAT WILL TEACH THEM)

They reacted quite quick, but then of course they locked the door and then everything went went fuzzy and the last thing I remember is Zach whispering in my ear "nice one Gallagher girl"

Ok now I know this isn't really long but this is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh guys and review and ill defo have the next chapter up this week end

Peace out from Lizzie yes I decided to tell u my name since I trust u guys so much.

PEACE!

PS: I'm British so expect a lot of British comment and very few American


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I promised u guys it would be up soon so here it is in ZACHS POV!**_

Zach's pov

"Hey Zach" one of my best friends grant said

"Yeah" I said

"Where are the girls?"

"I don't know lets go look in their room, maybe they are there"

"Awe I didn't mean go right now can we go later I need my pie"

Really grant really I thought. Anyway me and my super genius computer also known as Jonas and my daredevil best friend nick literally had drag grant away from his pie. Yh he likes pie a lot but once we mentioned bex he ran like the wind (THANK U BEX) because that guy is heavy and I go to Blackthorn school for spies.

Once we got to their room we opened the door and found no one but pink feathers were everywhere it looked like they had a pillow fight. "AWWEE WE MISSED THEIR PILLOW FIGHT "everyone but little innocent Jonas screamed.

"Let's just go back to our room" I say

When we get back to our room I see a little pink feather stuck under our door and know what the girls r going to do. I tell the guys by text on my awesome new I phone from Jonas (THANKS MAN).

We entered r room like nothing was wrong, and when I heard Cammie I whipped round and attacked her but then our room was full of pink feathers and foam (REALLY GIRLS THAT IS LOW) they are so going to get it, so while Grant locked the door we got some sleep serum (THANKS ) that I thought would never ever need, and injected it in them but not before whispering "nice one Gallagher girl" in their ear

Once we were sure they wouldn't wake up we got them up in our arms bridle style and carried them over to r beds and cuddled with them while having a steel grip on their waists so they can't get up when they wake up.

When suddenly a group of men dressed in black stormed through the doors and windows and said "hand over all of the girls nicely and no one gets hurt" OH FUDGE IT'S THE CIRCLE OF CANVAN OR COC "NO!" I screamed at them and they just said "well we will just have to do this the hard way then" and he started walking towards me but there was no way I am letting them take my Cammie wait she's not my Cammie YET because I love her and I am not letting them take that chance of telling her away from me. I put cam's body on my bed and started fighting, but one of the men picked her up and ran for the door

When he was just about to open it someone opened it from the outside and said "I don't think you're going anyway with these girls "OMG IT'S ….

_**HAHAHA cliff-hanger but I'm updating very well for my first fan fic I think and thx to everyone who reviewed and favourite and all the alerts it means so much to me**_

_**Peace out Lizzie**_


	3. boyfriends?

Ok guys I only got two reviews and that made me sad so I don't know if I should continue this story if u want me to pm message or review thx xxxxxxxx lizze

Zach's pov

YESSSSS MR SOLMON AKA CAMMIES DAD TO THE RESCUE WOOOOO

Cammies dad pov

When I walked in I saw Cammie and the girls being lifted up I called security and kicked the guys in the stomach I caught cammie while the other guys caught their girls, they all looked so sad too see them in danger THEY LIKE THEM o that's why they have been acting so weird around the girls !

Wow I really need to sharpen my skills seeing as I am one of the top 5 agents in the world

"Boys I would like you to move in with the girls because of the attacks but if another one happens some drastic measures of security will have to be made" then I left but not before I said boys you might want to clean up all the foam and feathers

Zach's pov

Ounce we cleared up the girls little prank (we are so going to get them back for that) we searched the room.

Then we put the girls on their beds and found the attackers put memory wiping patches on them (WE COULD HAVE SOME FUN WITH THIS)

The girls started to stir and say r names (I knew they dreamt about us)

"Guys is that you"

Then Grant went and said "yes it is your loving boyfriends" GRANT YOUR AMAZING

"Ok then if you are our boyfriends can we kiss you" cammie said umm let me think ….. YES!

"Yes"

I walked over to the bed where Cammie was lying and leaned over and kissed her.

Soon we were in a make out session with me holding cam's arm softly and kissing her so softly just like a couple's first kiss should be

Then to make things even better Cam said "Zach I really like you"

This was the perfect end to the perfect day almost….

I'm sick with guilt shall I tell her shall or shall I not?

UGH STOP TALKING TO YOUR SELF ZACH

I know you're so weird

Shut up head

No u shut up

I can't believe I'm having an argument with my self

I can

Why?

Your love crazy (score for mind!)

Am not

Am to

Am not

Am not

Am …

I forgot what one u did

You're so guilty and love crazy it's turning you stupid

Is not just leave me alone mind!

YAY it left

I'm still here …..

UGH

Ok good / bad tell me and tell me if I should keep going

Is Zach really crazy?

Will I update tomorrow?

Time will tell….

Peace out Lizzie xxxxx

And please review!


	4. passing out and un awnsered questions ?

Cammies pov: So Zach's my boyfriend I always liked Zach I really hope I remember that moment when he asked me.

Me and the girls keep getting really bad headaches but we haven't been telling the guys because yesterday I got a cut on my leg and Zach freacked but there was only a little blood, I get way worse than that in P.E but I can handle it (but I am a GALLAGHER GIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD)

Next day….

I woke up to a screaming bex Baxter in my ear saying "CAMMIE MORGAN IF YOU DON'T DRAG YOU BLOODY BUT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" So in my half asleep stage I kind of said "yeah yeah whatever I'll be up in a few" BIG MISTAKE. Next thing I know is I'm tied up and gagged in the bathroom with them calling Zach

Zach's pov: ounce I heard about cammie I ran to her room and untied her but her being Cammie she ran and attacked Bex and they both hit their head (you would think they would be more careful for spy)

…. 2 hours later

Cammies pov: When I woke up all the things I forgot came rushing back to me and I sat up and fell back really fast and felt really dizzy and heard Zach screaming my name …. Then I blacked out

….

Can u guess what happens well I've got a long chapter coming it will be up soon sorry that its short but wanted to make it mysterious (insert evil laugh)

Peace out

Lizzie !


	5. MYSTRY GUYS AND INTO HIDING ! ?

**Hey guys so sorry I've been sick and I hate being sick but I hate being sick but I have had personal issues so plzz forgive me]**

**Zach: they won't**

**Me: they will there nice and not cocky**

**Zach: HEY! Cammie happens to love it, anyway Ur not scary Ur not even a g girl but Ur at the same level WEAK HAHAHA**

**Bex: WHAT DID YOU SAY GOODE?**

**Zach: nothing **

**Me: you better behave otherwise I will send Bex on u and set Cammie up with someone **

Zach's Pov: nooooooo they shot a dart at her and then they came in and started fighting us THERE IS NOW WAY THEY ARE TAKING MY GALLAGHER GIRL!

But she's not your Gallagher girl because you're lying to her

Ugh you again

Are Zachy aren't u happy to be told the truth

NO I'm not

Tell her

No…..

Anyway while Cammie was resting Mr Solomon said something very interesting and is going to get quite a reaction from Cammie.

He said "you"

….

"Guys"

…...

"You"

…

"Have"

…...

"To"

…

"Go"

…

"Into"

…

"HIDING!"

WHATT!

OH NO CAMMIES GONNA BE FURIOUS!

**INSERT EVIL LAUGH GOOD NEWS GUYS IT'S THE WEEKEND AND ONLY TWO WEEKS TO THE SUMMER HOLIUDAYS SO I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN**

**NOW GUYS YOU GOTTA DO SOMNETHING FOR ME:**

**WHERE SHOULD THEY GO INTO HIDING**

**WHO IS THAT MYSTRY GUY?**

**WINNER GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**

**YAY!**

**SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CLICK THE MAGIC BLUE REVIEW BUTTON**

**OH YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLZZ HELP ME PERACE OUT LIZZIE ;) **


	6. Feelings and poor little Lizzie

Cammies pov:

When I woke up everyone was staring at me but I could only think of one thing KILLING ZACH. "Zach IM GONNA KILL YOU" I shouted then pounced at him, and he fell to the ground with a hard thud and the wind knocked out of him (well I'm not surprised I am a Gallagher Girl!)

Zach's pov: oh, no she figured it out STUPID STUPID why didn't I just tell her now she's going to be extra mad.

5 minutes later

I was bruised quite badly but I deserved it after saying sorry Cam just broke down into tears and then I realized it she remembered EVERYTHING her physical and emotional stuff must be going into over load

Ounce Cam calmed down she said "I know we have to go into hiding and I'm ok with that but only because our lives are at risk."

Bexs pov: Ok I am so mad at Grant but I guess since he only wanted me to be his girlfriend I shouldn't be that. Hmm maybe I should have thought of this sooner.

"Hey Cammie" I shouted "yeah" "I know where we can go into hiding "where" "my parents have a safe house in England so no one will expect us to go there because it is so obvious" "cool" "and it's in the country side so it looks like a farm "you are amazing" "I know I am"

Grants pov: wow my British bombshell (ha ha) can punch really hard but that's what I love about her.

Everything was going great until we heard the scream and not any ordinary scream little Lizzies scream (ah poor me lol) and heard the words "move and she dies"

Now I was going to leave it there but I love you guys so much I decided to continue you lucky people.

"Lizzie" Bex shouts and we hear the trigger being pulled and the heart breaking scream after it.

Jonas pov: Poor sweet innocent Liz my Liz ok I haven't actually asked her out yet and I might not get to now.

I caught her as she fell while the red blood trickled down her flawless, but deathly white skin but I was only focussing on what she just said "I love you Jonas" "Oh Liz my god Liz I love you so much" she fell unconscious with a smile on her face whispering "left cabinet"

Bex ran over screaming and saying how it's all her fault. Then Zach's mom jumped in saying "I hope you learned your lesson Zachary"

I was thinking about what Liz had said when someone screamed she had stop breathing. No this can't be happening to my Liz. I ran over to the left to the left cabinet and found some pills. I ran over to my angel and gave them her and she started breathing again YESSSSS!

When Liz woke up we rode in peace with me holding her while she went too slept. We all thought it was ridiculous to act normal and thought we can't do this if our lives depended on it, the thing is they do so we have to try and with the two best hackers in the word me and insert dreamy sigh Liz we can have a little bit of cheating.

Hope you liked this chapter it took 5 pages on Microsoft word tell me your ideas on what should happen next or anything really love you guys

Peace out Lizzie!


	7. AN

O yes that chapter was dedicated to: alphaD-101, Princess Moi, Chelsea dagger 14, hope Goode

Mrs-Zachary Goode and all my other brilliant reviewers you rock

Peace out Lizzie !


	8. Aunt abby and mud wars ?

HI GUYS THIS IS An EXTRA LONG CHAP FOR YA SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG HAD EXAMS BUT GUESS WHAT GOT TOP IN ALL OF THEM WOOOOOO BUT ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

Cammie's pov: Now because we are spies doesn't mean we don't have fun cause believe me we do.

The next day…..

Everyone is really excited to get to the safe house (that's a first) because it's got all the things you could ever want, pool, football, water guns, Jacuzzi, and a gymnastics court oh and a computer lap.

When we got there everyone got out (more liked jumped) out of the car and landed on top of each other with me at the bottom (not fun) I groaned and everyone rolled off me very quickly, trust me an angry Cammie is not someone to mess with, but no one or anything could spoil my mood so I said with all the girls "am I in heaven"

And Zach having to be cocky said "well I'm here so you must be"

"Zach" I said in my sweetest voice

"Yes Gallagher girl" and judging by his smile he's fell for my trap.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead I saw a big patch of mud, so I pushed him in a big patch of mud and said "you got a little bit of mud on you" and then started laughing hysterically and so did everyone else except for Zach of course.

But then he got a mischievous glint in his eye and without warning he flipped me over his shoulder and dunked me in the mud and said

"You to Gallagher girl"

And that got everyone starting a mud battle which we called the great and fantastic and epic mud battle of Gallagher and blackthorn but of course that was the second choice one Grant came up with because he wanted to call it the mud adventure of the unicorns which of course earned him a slap in the head from Bex.

Right at the end of our mud battle guess who showed up MY MOM with an amused expression, and she said "well I see you made it here safely except for that little mishap are you ok Liz"

"Yes I'm fine just a little sore" and at that Jonas wrapped his arm around Lizzies shoulder.

My mom started laughing and then dad came up behind her and pushed her in the mud which set all the kids cracking up yet again (ha-ha).

Then we saw my mums faces we just bit our tongues while my mum also put on her sweetest face (it runs in the family) and say "Joey can you help me up please" and of course he fell for it(boys are so stupid sometimes) and she pulled him in. When we looked up we saw a sun set so all of us lent on our guys and watched the sun set.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

Mackey's pov: When Nick said he had to go to the bathroom, I said ok but 15 minutes went so I got up to go find him but I wish I hadn't because I saw him kissing a bleach blonde when he saw me his eyes practically popped out of his head

"Mace I can explain"

"No nick you can't" then I saw that bleach blond girl smirk in victory and it was too much so I did what Gallagher girls do best I blended in an hid even though cammies the best at it I mean she is the chameleon I gotta say all of us girls have got skills.

But then I felt something in my pocket it said:

"The bleach blonde as I know you would say" (insert smile here)" is from circle of canvan and is wanted by the CIA I had to do it but you know I only have eyes for you Mace – Nick"

Aww he's so sweet I kind of feel bad about wanting to rip his guts out earlier.

I ran back to the girls and told them about the note and they said they got one to and we all laughed at how Cammie and Liz found Bex fuming and getting ready to attack the girl Grant had to trick for two reasons

SHE WAS WITH GARNT

She called her 'Rebecca'

Cammie's pov: Ounce we met up with the guys we thought we would have some fun so we pushed the guys into the pool but what we were not expecting was them unfortunaly grabbing out hands and pulling us in to.

So we all just lay there floating in the water looking at the stars it was wonderful nothing could ruin it until I remembered we had to talk to my mom about what happened and Zach will have to explain what his mom said to him, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and just enjoyed this moment with my friends/family.

HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO CARRY ON AND MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE IT.

We were all just laying around enjoying the moment (all now completely dry) when someone came up behind us and poured water all over us and that person was Aunt Abby?

"Aunt Abby" I screamed one for her being here and two she fudging poured ice cold water on us. (By the way I don't swear so I say oh fudge or fudging)

"Yes" she said innocently

"We're going to kill you"

So we started chasing after Abby until she hid behind mom and dad and screamed "HELP!" which made us all laughed at.

While Liz snuck up behind Abby we all distracted her and then Liz poured all the water and ice on her, then we all looked at each other and started laughing. AGAIN

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND JUST TOO CLEAR UPO SOME STUFF CAMMIES DAD IS MR SOLMON BUT CAMMIE AND RACHEL USE MORGAN SO THEY WONT BE USED AGAINST HIM.

ANYWAY GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER, AND IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT OH AND ONE MORE THING THX FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM U GUYS. U ROCK LOVE U GUYS PEACE OUT

LIZZIEXXXX

DISCLAMIER AND SPOILER:

ZACH: SAY IT

ME:NO

ZACH: SAY IT OR ILL GET BEX

ME: STILL NO

ZACH: BEX GET IN HERE

ME:OK OK SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING GENIUS MIND OF ALLY CARTER OR HER AMAZING BOOKS

ZACH: WAS THAT SO HARD

ME:YES NOW UNTIE ME AND IF U DON'T WHEN JOSH COMES IN (SPOILER!) THE STORY HE AND CAMMIE WILL GET BACK TOGETHER! (INSERT SMIRK)

ZACH: UNTIES QUICKLY

ME:GOODE BOY (PATS ON HEAD)

ZACH: GREAT YOU STOLE MY LINE AND MY SMIRK (POUTS)

ME: GET OVER IT GOODE


End file.
